


Scylla

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [7]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Genital Torture, Rape, Torture, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scylla decides to pull her "innocent little girl" act with the wrong god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scylla

Zeus stood behind his mass of small soldiers as they marched toward the enemy force. Powerful and imposing, he made quite an impression next to the minions. Down the lane, behind her own army, stood Scylla. She looked young and fragile, only her eyes betraying her true power.

As the forces clashed, Scylla flung a magical ring toward the enemy minions. It hit the ground with an explosion, sending the minions flying through the air. Her small allies marched forward, toward the tall, majestic god. He laughed quietly, before looking to the heavens and summoning a magical storm. The clouds rolled over the sky, focusing powerful lighting on Scylla and her minions.

The minions were destroyed instantly, gone without a trace. Scylla was caught within the storm, falling harmlessly to the ground as the electricity surged through her body. Zeus calmly stepped forward, looking down at the girl. As the lightning stopped and the clouds began to fade away, his laughter boomed like thunder. He reached down and grabbed the girl by her collar, pulling her off the ground. Her tentacles dangled around her feet, before whimpering softly and retracting into her hips without a trace. Looking her directly in the eye, Zeus spoke.

"You are beaten, monster. Have you any words before I end your miserable life?"

"Please, mister. Don't hurt me!" Scylla pleaded, doing her best impression of a scared little girl.

"Cut the bullshit, Scylla. I know what you are, I've seen the things you can do!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm just a little girl!"

"Fine, then. If you want to be treated like a girl and not like a god, I can certainly arrange that."

Scylla was puzzled at his words. She was dropped to her feet, much to her confusion. Then, Zeus unclasped his golden belt, letting his robe and shield fall to the ground. His large member came into view, nearly poking her in the eye. Scylla was suddenly very afraid, and turned to run away. She felt a very tight grip on her hair, pulling her back into position with the cock invading her personal space.

Zeus tried to push it between her lips, but she clamped her mouth shut tight. The head rubbed against her lips, but it could not get past her teeth. Zeus swiftly slapped the girl across the face, slamming her head to the side before holding it steady again.

"Open your mouth, girl," said Zeus, as a bright red mark began to form on her cheek. She responded by shaking her head, which quickly earned her another slap. She whimpered while the second red hand print formed, but kept her mouth shut tight.

Zeus sighed, pinching her nose shut. Her eyes widened in panic, realizing she would not be able to breathe if she kept this up. As her lungs began to burn, she realized she had to open her mouth. When she did, it was quickly filled with the giant shaft, giving her no time to breathe. She squirmed violently, trying to release herself from his grip, to take a breath. She began to feel lightheaded, her vision fading a little bit. As she relaxed, Zeus finally let go of her nose and allowed her to suck in air. Meanwhile, he pushed his cock deeper, her warm throat enveloping his shaft.

He pulled out, letting Scylla drop to the ground. She coughed and heaved, disgusted and wishing for an ally to wander by and save her. As she was having these thoughts, she was quickly pulled to her feet, and the strong hands grasped her dress's collar. With a quick motion, the dress was torn apart, sliding down each arm to reveal her upper body. Since she wore no bra, her flat chest was exposed, with two tiny pink nipples. She quickly covered them with her arms, squealing in embarrassment and fear.

She was lifted off the ground once again, one arm grasping her throat, and the other pulling her dress from her waist. The girl's tiny arms grabbed his wrist to lighten the load on her neck. Zeus flung her ruined dress to the side, and glanced over her exposed body. Her thin legs were no longer obscured by the tentacles, which were nowhere to be found. Her white panties stretched over her flat butt. Zeus dropped her to the ground again, and she landed on her hands and knees. He got behind her, quickly pulling the panties down to her knees, and revealing her hairless nether regions.

Scylla desperately cried out, "Help me! Someone please help!"

This earned her a strong slap to the right cheek, causing her to yelp in surprise. 

"Shut up, little girl, or I will make this much more difficult than it needs to be."

The two marks on her face still burned, and she did not want to earn any new ones. She kept silent for the time being. Zeus, happy for the moment, allowed his sight to travel back to the little girl's private parts. His view went not to the pink slit, but rather to the tiny hole situated above it. It enticed him with its tightness, and he leaned over to press his tongue to it.

Scylla yelled out in fear again, beginning to cry from the stress. Zeus slammed his hand against her cute ass again, this time sending an electric shock to go with it. Scylla didn't get the message, and yelled louder than ever.

"If you don't shut your mouth right now, you will know hell," Zeus raged.

Scylla continued crying, beginning to babble incoherent pleas at the man. Filled with anger, he brought his hand to her tiny, underdeveloped folds. Pressing a finger to her little, hidden nub, he surged electricity into her body. The bloodcurdling scream that followed exhausted Scylla so much that she was completely silent at the end.

"Just shut up and don't make me punish you further."

Returning his tongue to her anus, he began to work on relaxing the muscles, in preparation for the terrible crimes he had planned. As he worked, he thought it was ready to go a little further. Reaching a hand around her body, he probed her mouth with a finger. She tried to relax and let it do its thing, hoping he would stop eventually. After only a moment, he was satisfied with the lubrication on his finger, and brought the tip to her hole.

Sliding the fingertip in slowly, Scylla began to protest. She was cut off by her own yelp, as Zeus's free hand slapped against her pussy. She shut her mouth and whimpered quietly, while the finger pushed deeper inside her ass. Slowly making progress, it eventually stopped, his hand pressing against the sides of her cheeks. The finger began to thrust in and out, causing the girl to stifle some moans. Slowly, he worked in a second finger, simply lubricating it with his own saliva. Finally, he managed to stretch it enough to get three inside. Just when Scylla didn't think she could stay quiet any longer, he slid the fingers out of her, and she breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"Now comes the real fun," said Zeus. Scylla looked down in dread. He was just starting? She felt like she was going to break! She could not describe the feeling she felt when the head of his cock pressed against her entrance, slowly forcing its way in. She could not help but cry out, quickly receiving a slap on the ass by the strong god. He grabbed her small hips, pressing their bodies closer together. He slid inside, inch by inch, for what felt like an eternity. Scylla began to cry again, feeling disgusting and violated as her hole painfully stretched. She was sure she would break any moment now. That never happened, though, and she just kept stretching and stretching. Eventually the old god's hips pressed against her red-marked butt, causing her to flinch at the contact.

Zeus thrusted forcefully in and out of his victim, causing inevitable moans and groans. Each time Scylla made a noise, Zeus slapped her small ass again, covering its surface in red marks. His balls slapped heavily against her little slit as he fucked her relentlessly. Eventually, the tight muscles squeezing against his shaft tipped him over the edge, his mind numbing as he released semen deep inside the girl. Quickly he pulled out, directing the cum all over her butt and lower back. The warm, slimy liquid only made Scylla more disgusted. Tired, Zeus let the last little bits of his load pump out, and then casually began to redress. Scylla collapsed face first, laying on the ground wishing only to die.

"Next time, have some dignity. Demand to be treated like a god, instead of being a deceptive little bitch. This is how gods treat weak little mortals. Get used to it." Zeus ended his small speech, gathering his shield and walking off into the jungle. Scylla was left, glistening in semen and burning from red marks, to reflect on the engagement.


End file.
